


The Potter-Malfoys Get Wrapped

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The Potter-Malfoy family have a very odd Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Potter-Malfoys Get Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt: _Christmas Wrapping._
> 
> I was inspired by the scene in the film _Scrooged_ when they dress the Tiny Tim character up as a Christmas tree!

It was Christmas Eve. Draco knew that Harry was due home from the Ministry at any moment. 

That meant that he, Scorpius and James only had a few minutes to complete the most essential of Malfoy-Potter family traditions: the wrapping!

With a quick swish of his wand, Christmas paper flew around their two small children and Draco stuck it all into place with magic. Only their faces were left visible. 

As soon his husband arrived, Draco showed Harry his two presents to the sound of loud giggles. 

Harry tore off the paper. “ _Always_ my two favourite gifts,” he said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
